Isabella, A Fractured Fairytale
by ashpi
Summary: Isabella is sick of her vampire step-family always going out to their 'vampire parties' at her crush's house. But what happens when Bella's NOT-fairy-wolfy-god-best-friend get involved? A "Cinderella" fractured fairy tale.


** A/N:** I wrote this as a school assignment for the end of the year and figured I should post it. I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** One thing I've learned in life is those wish forwards never work. I always wish the same exact thing, but that never winds up happening. I still don't own Twilight.

* * *

"Goodbye Bella! Remember to lock up after we leave!" _Not that a lock would help against the people who could come here, _thought Esme, Bella's step-mom. She was dressed in a semi-formal sparkling blue party dress. But even semi-formal looked of the utmost elegance on Esme, for she was a vampire. She, Alice, and Rosalie, Bella's stepsisters, were vampires. Everyone except Bella.

"Another vampire party?" sighed Bella as she walked downstairs. It was the third one this month, and yet she had never been invited to one, yet she always secretly wished that _he_would ask her to come. Tell her that he loved her and beg her to join him there. But not in all the 15 years since she found out her step family was not, as she— and her father before he died—had believed, human, did _he_ ever know that she existed. Literally.

"Yes, Bella. It shouldn't be that long." Alice smiled a blinding smile and danced out the door with her sister and mother following. _Humph. She set her jaw. I will not cry. I will _not_ cry._

But she did. Because of her sobbing, she hadn't noticed the blue sparkles appear by the door. Out of the blue, her best friend Jacob Black appeared, finding her weeping on the floor. Taken aback by the sight of Bella on the floor, Jake forgot about the plastic wings on his back and the wand he had in tow.

Seeing Jake looking like that, she was cheered a bit. "What are you doing?" Bella neared choked to stop from laughing through the tears at the sight of her over 7 foot friend in fairy wings. "Going to a costume party as a fairy?" She couldn't hold it any longer. Bella burst out like a popped balloon, laughing her head off.

"What—No!" Jake proceeded to slyly toss his wand in the next room. "I'm your fa—NOT-fairy-wolfy-god-best-friend! I can grant you only one wish, so think carefully." Bella was so overjoyed at the prospect of a wish and there was no doubt in Bella's mind what her wish would be. As fast as gunshots, her wish came out with a smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I want to look like a vampire and go to the party!" Jake cussed in his head. _Bloodsuckers. And Edward will be there! He's had his filthy little leech eyes on Bella for a long time… I know! I'll put a time limit on the wish. When it's twelve o'clock, Bella will look human again and she'll have to leave!_

"Alright then, close your eyes." Jake dashed to grab the pink plastic stick, cave it once, and toss it out the window. "Okay, you can open." She was breathtaking. She was herself and yet someone completely different. More gorgeous than any fashion model, it was beauty personified. And she was wearing a party dress. A beautiful, white sequined party dress.

"Wow…" After staring at herself for a little longer, Bella remembered the party. "How will I get there though?"

Jake just smiled. "Do you happen to have a pumpkin?"

* * *

Jake had wished up a car. From the pumpkin! It was magnificent, like the ones from those old-fashioned movies, with a chauffeur and everything. It was amazing, and Bella got to the party house in no time.

She entered the door and looked around. She could have seen Esme dancing with a man called Carlisle. Or Alice, blissfully smiling in the arms of her boyfriend, Jasper. Even Rosalie spinning with her fiancé Emmet. She could have seen multiple other couples on the dance floor. She could have seen that the back part of the house was all a window, or the furniture that looked as timeless as a vampire. But all Bella saw was him.

Edward, walking towards the door. Edward, looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to. Edward, looking at _her_.

"Hello," Bella almost fainted at this simple greeting—his voice was as good as his looks. "My name is Edward Cullen. I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you. What is your name?"

"My name is…" she bit her lip. She was scared of letting him know her real name…"Isabella." She smiled and looked at Edward confidently as best she could without having to look away from his dazzling face.

"Well then, Isabella, I think we have some chatting to do." They sure did. They talked and talked about everything. From random details of his life to thoughts on world news, they said it all.

Until twelve o'clock.

And that's when it began. "Is something wrong? Your eyes…are brown?" Bella quickly stole a glance at the wall mirror. Sure enough, her eyes had turned back to their usual chocolate brown. And her face…It was distinctly human.

"I… I have to go." She muttered and rushed out the door. _He would never want someone human. Someone ordinary. Someone... like me. _That moment is also when Edward first noticed her mouthwatering scent. But he ignored it. He wouldn't let her leave like that.

Edward had spent the whole night enjoying himself with Isabella and yet he was going to let himself ruin a relationship. She could not leave. But before he could talk to her, she had gone. Into a friend's car that was passing by. Her scent stopped there. No way to find her now. All that he had was a name and her unforgettable, delightful scent left on a strand of hair. _I'll never find her now._

Meanwhile, Bella quickly reached her home and got everything together, pretended she had read the whole time her stepmom and stepsisters were gone. She picked up the first book she saw, "Classic Fairy tales" and opened up to the first story, _Cinderella_. When Esme, Alice, and Rosalie came home, she asked them how things went.

"Oh, same old, same old, nothing too special." Bella went upstairs and called it a night. She cried in her bedroom.

Life turned back to semi-normal for the next few days. Bella went back to school and hung out with her friends, although she always thought about her amazing encounter with Edward. Edward was busy himself. He searched every house within the county that was residence to a teenager named Isabella. Anyone who heard about Edward's search for this mystery girl tried to imitate her scent. If they had been at the party and smelt her themselves, they mixed together perfumes. But Edward knew better. None of them carried the true smell of _Isabella_.

Just as he was about to give up, he got a whiff of the same exact aroma that Isabella had. He ran to follow it. When Edward reached a house, he was disappointed. _This is only Esme's house. While I'm here I might as well pay the girls a short visit._

There, standing before him just home from school was Bella. Bewildered, she dropped her book right on the floor. She was scared she was hallucinating. _There's no way he'd want to meet me. I'm just a human._ But directly in front of Bella was Edward in the flesh. He smiled like he'd won the lottery. She was sure she had on the same expression.

"Isabella…Will you marry me?" he murmured, cherishing the words.

"Bella. It's Bella." Her yes went unspoken, but they both knew what she meant. She grinned as he pulled her closer to him...

**And they lived happily together for the rest of eternity.**


End file.
